


Orientación

by Druida (Cariton)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariton/pseuds/Druida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antes de hacer sus TIMOS, los alumnos de quinto tienen una reunión de orientación con sus Jefes de Casa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orientación

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Tracey está enamoriscada de su profesor favorito. Hasta la Ro lo sabía. _Este fic participa en el minireto de enero para "La Copa de las Casas" del foro Provocare Ravenclaw._

Tracey se apartó el pelo de la cara y sonrió, intentando mantener su posición. Tal y como Pansy se sentaba cuando Draco estaba cerca. La espalda recta, los brazos en el regazo y las piernas cruzadas.

—¿Ya has pensado a lo que quieres dedicarte cuando seas mayor? —El profesor Snape no la miró.

Estaban en su despacho, junto con la profesora Umbridge, en la que se suponía que era su sesión de orientación. Personal. Con su Jefe de Casa.

—Pues... eh...

Snape arqueó una ceja y clavó sus ojos oscuros en ella.

—La profesora McGonagall tiene muy buena opinión de ti. Si mantienes el ritmo creo que no te costará conseguir el Supera las Expectativas para continuar tus clases. Profesionalmente, está...

—Me gustaría dedicarme a hacer pociones, profesor. —Le detiene intentando modular la voz. Había captado su atención.

El profesor Snape había levantado su rostro. Era cetrino, marcado, y estaba delineado por su cabello oscuro y largo. Tracey todavía no era capaz de comprender cómo las chicas no veían lo mismo que ella.

—Davis, supongo que eres consciente de que para continuar con la asignatura de Pociones pido una E. Y tú apenas llegas a un Supera las Expectativas. Sé que te gustan y que te esfuerzas, pero el arte de las pociones requiere de... algo más.

Detrás de Snape, la profesora Umbridge soltó una risilla floja. Burlándose, claramente. A Tracey le caía gorda. Era una estúpida. Y, por su culpa, no había quién aguantara a Draco y a Pansy aquel año.

Siempre estaban Brigada Inquisitorial por aquí, Brigada Inquisitorial por allá. Puedo quitarte puntos, requitártelos, castigarte y hacer el pino a la vez.

—Puedo esforzarme más —murmuró intentando ignorarla. Lo cual era difícil, ¿por qué siempre iba vestida de rosa? No era un color muy favorecedor, que se dijera.

La hacía parecer un bebé enorme.

Clavó sus ojos en los de su profesor. Eran tan oscuros que parecían negros. A Tracey le encantaban. Eran como... como la puerta a un alma torturada. Unas ventanas con las cortinas cerradas.

—Creo que deberías centrar tus esfuerzos. Es por tu bien, Tracey.

Sonrió. Solo un poco. Sus labios se tensaron y su comisura se curvó ligeramente. Tracey contuvo el aliento.

—Tienes mucho talento. Solo tienes que enfocarlo mejor.

Quizá... Quizá no era tan mala idea. Podía imaginarse trabajando en algo relacionado con las transformaciones.

—Creo... creo que tiene razón. Lo intentaré.


End file.
